rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Raul Longhorn
Raulcules is a Fremennik character played by Happy Muspah. The Construction of Raulcules Raul was born on a normal, calm day. Though he came out of the womb, and it was nothing less than the greatest thing the village of Rellekka has layed it's eyes on. Raulcules, nicnamed Grizzly due to his giant custer of dark blackish-brown hair that the boy had coming from the womb, was born. Within the first few years of his life, Raul learned the basics of hunting, cooking, and crafting. Him and his father were as close as they were to their beards, and Raul's father is the one who taught him everything. Raulcules excelled passed anyone, due to his extreme growth at a young age and his love for being powerful. It was about his sixth year of age when everything changed... The New Life of the Grizzly Man One day, Raul and his father were out to hunt some vicious wolves that were far off in the woods. The father of Raul's tracking was wrong and they became lost. Days went by, Raul and his father were totally lost. Luckily, Raul and his father found a cave to stay the night in. Unable to build a fire due to the wet wood from the rain that came down before, they decided to take their chances and sleep in the cave while it was nothing but darkness, as a puny cave scares no Fremennik! The next moring, Raul woke up with his father gone. He also may have noticed that he was surrounded by a clan of giant Grizzly Bears. Armed with a knife, Raul was ready to fight. Though after Raul took out a leader of the clan, the bears respected Raul in his ways of fighting in defense. Raul skinned the huge bear and made sure it did not go to waste. He also created a shrine for the first kill he ever accomplished. The bears looked up to Raul, and Raul learned from the bears. Over the next 17 years Raul lived the bears, developing his own fighting and hunting styles. He became a "Grizzly Man", and even though he lived in the wild, Raul grew enormously. Raul caught the most food out of his whole clan, and provided the bears with fresh meat every day. Raul also developed his own training meathod (Where one finds the heaviest object close to them, and proceeds to lift, throw, squad, toss, hurl, ect. it until reaching extreme tiredness). Eventually, Raulcules set out to find his real home. It was hard for Raul to leave his bear clan, but he knew that he had to find his family. Raul travelled far and long, finally finding the village of Rellekka. Raul's return excited the whole village. He met up with his mother and father, where he found out that his father just escaped the Grizzly bears cave. They thought little Raul was dead for good, but the grizzly man proved them wrong. Parties were thrown day and night, and a great happiness was set on Raul and his family. Raul's Adventure For the next five years, Raul lived in Rellekka peacefully. Getting into bar fights and making love to many women. But Raulcules grew tired of the somewhat civilized life he had, and decided he needed to leave his hometown. Raul set out for the world, living in the wild. He became connected to nature more than ever as he travelled the world. But by the time he was thirty years old, Raul stumbled upon a great building in the desert, known as the Sanctum of Heroes. This is where Raul battled a great warrior known as Gonad, and Raulcules was defeated. This made Raul's eyes open, and he realized that he had much to learn in his life. He then applied and was accepted into the Sanctum, where he now resides to learn about the other ways of combat.